


Remix

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Shenanigans, but i'm not actually sorry, poor roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: What even started this?





	Remix

**Author's Note:**

> I am Lea in this situation. Don't judge me.

“—So, after all that, he looked at me and said, ‘I think I found my new favorite song’, and now he’s been listening to it for the past six months.”

Roxas looked over at Lea, who was dancing through their kitchen with music blasting out of his earbuds, grabbing utensils and ingredients to make dinner with. He turned back to Ven.

“It’s starting to drive me nuts. Sure, it’s a nice song and all. Catchy tune, cute lyrics…sometimes I even find myself singing it. But this is getting out of hand.”

They both turned to watch Lea again, still dancing as he hummed along to the tune of a song that had been popular half a year before and was now simply…nice. Not much beyond that. Certainly not worth putting on repeat over and over and over and over and over—

“Ven, I swear to every god in existence if I have to hear that song one more time, I’m moving in with you and Vanitas.”

Ven decided it was not the best time to mention the frequency with which Vanitas tended to walk around the apartment butt-naked. He figured his brother was kidding anyway. Being Roxas, he was more likely to rip the earbuds out of Lea’s ears and throw his mp3 player out the window.

Then again, he looked plenty prepared to do that too.

“Why don’t you just ask him to turn the music down?”

“Because he’s doing it on purpose! He’s being a little shit!”

Ven peeked over at Lea again. ‘Little’ did not describe that man at all.

“I threw a pillow at him to catch his attention, because I knew he couldn’t hear me,” Roxas continue, “And he just stuck his tongue out at me and turned the music **up**. I didn’t even think that was possible!”

Roxas made a face at Lea when his back was turned. Lea continued to dance as he started fixing whatever they were planning on eating that night. Ven wasn’t planning on sticking around long enough to find out. He’d been there for twenty minutes already.

“And he knows he’s driving me nuts! I know he does! That’s why he put it on loop! I would bet you 1000 munny!”

Ven scratched at the back of his head for a moment. He wasn’t aware it hadn’t been on loop the entire time.

“What even started this?”

The floodgates opened.

“Ventus.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Ventus._ ”

“Yes Roxas?”

“He saw me roll my eyes.”

Ven squinted at his brother. He had no clue what was going on at this point.

“Oka—”

“ _He saw me roll my eyes!_ He put it on and then, you know, ‘favorite song’ and all, and then turned it up so loud I could hear it down the hallway, so I looked at him and rolled my eyes. So of course in Lea speak this must’ve meant ‘let’s annoy Roxas’ because he put it on repeat and started _dancing_ to it! This has been the past hour for me. My brain is oozing out of my ears, both of which I’m surprised haven’t fallen off yet!”

Ven figured Roxas was really turning up the theatrics over this. It wasn’t even that bad—well okay, it was grating to say the least. But…

“You could’ve just gone outside outside for a while,” he suggested.

“You think I can escape this outside? You want him to hook his mp3 up to the speakers? You’ll be hearing it up the street where you live, I can guarantee. _There is no escape._ ”

“Roxas, that’s not—”

“But wait! There’s more!”

Ven felt a little worried for his twin brother. Just a little.

“You know how everyone’s getting ready for that summer festival, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“So me and Hayner are setting up this year’s struggle tournament. And Pence is doing a piece for the festival in the newspaper. Olette and Kairi are part of the decorations committee. Xion’s even helping out. She said she’s selling ice cream, I think?”

“Yeah, she told me about that. She even called and asked me for suggestions for different ice cream flavors. …She also told me that Van’s evil and she refuses to sell him ice cream anymore, but I don’t think I want to know the story behind that.”

Roxas, having paused in his small tirade, snorted.

“When have you _not_ gotten calls about Van’s behavior?”

Ven did not answer that question. It would have been embarrassing if he had.

“This was an odd subject change, Rox,” he said instead.

“No! No it wasn’t, because guess who’s in charge of the entertainment! _Including the music!_ ” Roxas half-shouted, grabbing at his hair in distress. Ven’s eyes shifted back to a dancing Lea. The song had gone through another loop. Ven could still hear it clearly.

“I’m gonna guess L—”

“Lea!” Roxas threw his hands in the air.

“By himself?”

“No, Demyx is helping.”

“That doesn’t sound so ba—”

Roxas didn’t let him finish, instead grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

“Don’t you dare! You think _Demyx_ will stop this? You think I want to hear this song on repeat _outside_ of my home?! It’s already driving me up a wall in here!”

“Rox, I think you’re overreac—”

“Shh. Listen.”

The song looped again.

Roxas screamed.

“Huh?” Lea pulled the earbuds out of his ears. Now the song was even clearer. Ven was a bit worried Lea was due to lose his hearing one of these days.

“What’s up babe?” Lea asked, the picture of innocence (as if anyone believed that). Roxas didn’t even answer him. He stopped screaming instead, opting to faceplant into Ven’s shoulder. Both Lea and Ven stared at him for a moment, before Lea shrugged and put the earbuds back in. Ven could hear Roxas’ teeth grinding.

“Anyway, why did you drop by again?” Roxas finally asked.

“I…wanted to borrow your vacuum. Our’s is broken.”

“Oh. Well here, go ahead and take it.”

-o-o-o-o-

Ventus dragged the vacuum cleaner through the doorway of his apartment, huffing with the exertion. Why Vanitas chose to live on the third floor, Ven would never understand. Well…okay, it was cheaper but still. Maybe Van should’ve moved in with Ven instead. At least they’d have been on a lower level.

Taking a break in the entrance, he scanned the living room for said boyfriend. Sure enough, there he was planted in front of their old fan, predictably sans clothing of any sort, and glaring daggers at the appliance. Ven couldn’t blame him. It did little more than blow hot air around anyway. It was all they had until the air conditioning was fixed however, so Ven sucked it up and strode over to the couch, leaving his brother’s vacuum cleaner by the door. He’d worry about cleaning later; it was far too hot for that now.

He sagged into the spot next to his boyfriend, sighing. Vanitas leaned back out of his hunched over position, still glaring at the fan.

“Did you get it?” he asked, having not bothered to look over and confirm for himself.

“…Yeah.” It’d taken an entire evening’s worth of hearing one song on repeat while listening to Roxas rant to do so, and this left Ven not only uncomfortably hot but tired and slightly irritated as well. And he now had that song stuck in his head. It would probably be there for the rest of the month. Shame, because he used to like that song too. Now? Not so much.

Vanitas turned and raised an eyebrow at Ven.

“What’s up with you?”

Ven turned to meet Vanitas’ eyes.

“I never want to hear Simple and Clean again.”


End file.
